Vandenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,757 discloses a process for making polymers of glycidol by (1) polymerizing silicon esters of glycidol, alone or with other alkylene oxides, and then removing the silicon groups by hydrolysis.
Vanlerberghe, British Pat. No. 1,267,259, discloses the dealkylation of polymers of tert.-butyl glycidyl ether by heating the polymer with water and a sulfonic acid catalyst. The resulting polyglycidol may then be esterified.